Insurance
JETs are covered by four types of insurance: # Social Health Insurance # Pension Insurance # Employment Insurance # Private Accident Insurance CLAIR strongly advises that you maintain health insurance in your home country, as these insurances may not cover you fully in all situations. Social Health Insurance :"It is important to carry your Social Health Insurance Card with you at all times. Insurance coverage may be refused if you are not carrying your insurance card. 70% of medical expenses are covered for illness and injuries. Medical care benefits include medical examination, provision of medicines or medical care supplies, emergency treatment, surgery and other medical treatment, in-home medical care, hospitalisation and nursing. The beneficiary of this insurance is thus covered in case of illness or injury, death or birth." (From the JET Programme official website) :When you go to a hospital or clinic, present your health insurance card to the receptionist. At some clinics the receptionist will make a registration card for you while you wait for the doctor. After your consultation with the doctor, you will receive your health insurance card, registration card and a bill for 30% of the total cost of your visit (for dependents, it can be 20-30% of the total cost). The bill usually amounts to a few hundred yen. It is also likely that you will receive some medicine. Pay the account and keep the receipt as you may be able to claim this money back from the Private Accident Insurance (see below). When leaving JET :Your Social Health Insurance coverage ends on the last day of your contract. Your medical card must be returned to your CO on completion of your contract. Benefits for the Person Insured (ie. the JET) :*medical consultation :*supply of medicines and other therapeutic materials :*medical treatment, operations and other therapeutical care :*hospitalization :*nursing :*transportation Benefits for Dependents (ie. the JET's spouse and children) :"Dependents" means lineal ascendants, spouse (including unregistered marriages), children, grandchildren and younger siblings and relatives to the third degree of the insured mainly supported by the insured and living under the same household. Dependents are granted almost all the same benefits as the insured person, but dependents must pay 20% of the cost of hospitalization and 30% of out-patient care. Pension Insurance :The Japanese National Pension System is mandatory for all persons aged 20 to 59 years who have an address in Japan. The cost is automatically withdrawn from your monthly paycheck. In the event of serious injury or death while on the JET program, the Pension Insurance will support you or your family. When leaving JET :You can receive most or all of the money you paid to the Pension System by filing for the Pension Refund. More information can be found at the following pages: :*Pension Refund (Public) :*Pension Refund (Private) Benefits for the Person Insured (ie. the JET) :*Grade 1 Disability Basic Pension: ￥974,125/ year :*Grade 2 Disability Basic Pension: ￥779,300 / year :Additional annual benefits are paid as follows for your eligible dependent child(ren) under age 18 (20 if with certain grade of disability specified by law). The benefit is paid until the first March 31 after the child becomes age 18. :*￥224,300 each for your first and second child :*￥74,800 each for your third and subsequent children Benefits for Dependents (ie. the JET's spouse and children) :In the event of the death of a JET participant, if they paid Pension Insurance for at least 36 months, any family member who shared the livelihood with him/her can receive the Lump-sum Death Benefit. :*￥120,000 - ￥320,000 / year depending on the contribution-paid periods of the deceased person :For information about how to file for pension withdrawals for Injury/Death, please see the National Pension System website in English. Employment Insurance :Employment Insurance provides a stipend for you and your family in the event that you become unemployed while living in Japan. For JETs this is relevant if you are seeking, and are unable to immediately find, work in Japan after your contract period is up. :As of 2001, JET participants are required to have deductions made from their salaries for the nations employment insurance (Koyo Hoken 雇用保険). The actual cost for each JET comes to around 2,200 yen per month with the employer paying a higher amount as well. :The following JET participants are not required to enroll in Employment Insurance. If you believe that you may be exempt you should contact your CO immediately. :#Foreign Government Employees (“Foreign” refers to any country other than Japan) :#Participants who can prove that they are eligible to receive unemployment insurance benefits in a foreign country. :#Persons who work in a Japanese office after entering into an employment contract established in a foreign country. When leaving JET : If after completion of the JET Program contract a JET remains in Japan and fulfills all the following conditions, the public employment security office may deem the participant eligible to claim unemployment benefits. Please contact your local public employment security office for queries regarding claims. :# You continue to live in Japan :# You are deemed eligible for unemployment benefits by the Head of the Public Employment Security Office (Hello Work). Please contact the Public Employment Security Office (see below) for details about the receipt of unemployment benefits :# You are willing and able to work, but are unable to find employment :# You have made employment insurance payments for more than six months in the year prior to becoming unemployed :# You have submitted your proof of unemployment along with your Application for Employment and registered as a job seeker at the nearest Hello Work office. Hello Work offices in Tokyo with English interpreter services ::Tokyo Employment Service Center for Foreigners ::Address: Odakyu Dai-ichi Seimei Bldg. 21F, 2-7-1 Nishi-Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku ::Tel: 03-5339-8625 ::Information on Shinjuku City's website ::Shinjuku Employment Assistance and Instruction Center for Foreigners ::Address: Hello Work Shinjuku (Kabukicho Branch) 1F, 2-42-10 Kabuki-cho, Shinjuku-ku ::Tel: 03-3204-8609 ::Information on Shinjuku City's website Private Accident Insurance :In the case that a JET participant is injured or becomes ill during the period of coverage, the JET Accident Insurance Policy allows JET participants to claim back medical costs incurred (minus a ¥5,000 deductible and within the limits of the policy). :The JET Accident Insurance also provides coverage for death caused by accident or illness, disability, and treatment for injuries and illnesses that occur during travel abroad or temporary visits to the JET participant’s home country. Medical costs incurred due to injuries or illnesses that happened before the start of the insurance policy are not covered. When leaving JET : Your JET Accident Insurance covers you until the day you arrive back in your home country, or until August 31st, whichever comes first. You will need to make your own arrangements after this date if you want personal insurance when you return to your own country. :If you terminate your contract early, the insurance will cover you for one month beyond your termination date. Filing a Claim :To file a claim, contact the insurance company (contact information below) within 30 days of sickness/injury. If you have problems informing the insurance company of the accident or injury, please have your contracting organization supervisor contact the insurance company on your behalf. :Please note that when claiming insurance, you should first make use of your Social Health Insurance, pay the remaining 30% and keep all receipts. Then you may file a claim to be reimbursed for the remaining 30% with the JET accident insurance. However, there is a ¥5,000 fee for filing a claim, so be sure that the medical costs you are trying to claim exceed ¥5,000. :*If you are sick/injured while traveling outside of Japan, you must pay all medical fees out of pocket first. KEEP ALL RECEIPTS AND DOCTORS NOTES. Upon arriving back in Japan, first file a claim with the Social Health Insurance and keep all receipts. Then contact the private insurance company (below). :Tokio Marine & Nichido Fire Insurance Co., Ltd :Overseas Travel Insurance Claims Service Division of Tokio Marine & Nichido Fire Insurance :Nichidokasai・Kumamoto kyodo Building 6th Floor, 5-3-16 Ginza Chuo-ku, Tokyo　〒104-0061 :TEL: 0120-881-018 (Monday-Friday, 9:00-17:00) :TEL: 03-5537-3590 (Travelers Insurance Support Desk; for time other than above) :Necessary Claim Documents: http://jetprogramme.org/wp-content/themes/biz-vektor/pdf/insurance/insurance_claim.pdf Overseas Travel Insurance Claim Form Sources *Ishikawa JET wiki *Gifu JETs website *National Pension System website *JET Programme official website Category:Health